batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Geldoblame
Emperor Geldoblame is the autocratic leader of the Alfard Empire who seeks to revive the Ancient god of Destruction, Malpercio, to gain power. He comes across as a crazed and power-hungry madman, but was, at one point, a noble man with an apparent admiration of children toys and Questor Verus. He has ruled Alfard for about 20 years and seeks to extend his rule to the rest of the world no matter what the cost. Origins Geldoblame was born a pure blooded Alfard citizen and as such grew with all the amenities that came along with it. He was well schooled, knew the luxuries that life could give, and he also looked down on anyone not from Alfard. Geldoblame was an exceptional student, excelling academically all the while dreaming of helping his country further advance and developing a lust for power and prestige. He had visions and goals of gaining high status in the empire as soon as possible and rise into a position of ultimate power and authority. He researched countless legends and myths about the War of the Gods, eventually becoming fascinated by the five End Magnus that sealed away the power of Malpercio. Over time, Geldoblame developed an insatiable hunger for these cards, believing them to be the ideal way of raising Alfrad to a period of prosperity in which Geldoblame ruled. He grew up in an empire on the rise under the leadership of Emperor Olgan. He also grew fascinated if not enchanted by the military leader Verus. Around this time he even started what would become his “My Verus Scrapbook”. Geldoblame eventually scaled the social ladder and by age 25 managed to become Verus’s personal aid, his right hand man. While serving Verus, Geldoblame's lust for power was soon replaced by his immense advocacy for Verus, no longer caring about his personal rise in the empire or the End Magnus and instead focused on making sure Verus's power was secured. The Emperor's Death Geldoblame became famous around this time under Emperor Olgan, as being Verus’s protege taught him about politics and gave him high social standing among the people of Alfard. Little did Geldoblame know that Verus hid a very sadistic and violent nature and was plotting to seize control of the empire and, eventually, the world. Around this period of time, the empire was flourishing with Baelheit’s Machina advancing them far beyond the other nations. He received the best training money could buy and was privy to many of Verus’s secrets and it is hinted that he may have even fell in love with him. However, it is also hinted that Geldoblame simply fell in love with the power that Verus had at his command and had the utmost respect for him due to his power and reputation. Geldoblame was a man very much in touch with the many people in his nation, as he had heard of and met the genius inventor of Azha, Georg and the doctor Larikush; later this information would serve him well. Soon the Emperor was assassinated and Geldoblame was sent by Verus to help out the would be assassin, Sagi. Along with Verus, he supplied support and valuable resources so Sagi and company could stop Baelheit and his Machina Vanguard. It is Geldoblame who carries out his master's will and even represented him during the elections even though Verus did not win in his candidacy for emperor. Curiously, even though a seemingly noble and respectable man during Olgan's death, Geldoblame kept secrets of his own as he may have incited a Para machina rebellion in The Dark Service to help Verus achieve his goals. This was accomplished by Geldoblame by tampering into the microchips the Empire was manufacturing and shipping off to the Dark Service to put into the para machina. While this was intended to increase their abilities in combat, Geldoblame apparently altered the chips to give the para machina a will and mind of their own, causing them to no longer obey those who are weaker than them, including their commanding Dark Service officials and soldiers. The rebellion led to the deaths of hundreds of soldiers, caused much destruction, end even threatened the welfare of Alfard as the para machina planned to launch a full scale attack. While he sends Sagi to prevent a possible Alfard invasion by the para machina, this event is the first hint at Geldoblame's cunning and clever thinking as well as his more violent and manipulative nature. Decent into Madness Geldoblame was blinded by his own preconceptions of Verus to realize that he was being used by Verus for his own sinister agenda. When Sagi made his way into Tarazed, Geldoblame and Verus followed them in as well. Geldoblame remained at his master's side, confident that he had Verus's utmost respect and was helping him in bringing peace back to the world. After Sagi defeats Baelheit, Verus reveals himself and murders him in cold blood, though Geldoblame still supported this action and viewed it as Verus's way of bringing peace to the world. However, Geldoblame was soon shocked to learn that Verus had no intention of bringing peace to the world and sought to destroy everyone who opposed him and use Tarazed to restructure the world as it's new ruler. While still shocked, Geldoblame still offered to assist Verus, but Verus revealed to him that he was nothing but a pawn as Sagi and everyone else he made contact with was. Telling him he was nothing more than old and no longer beautiful, he discarded Geldoblame like "an old child's toy" at the end of the day. In shock and disbelief, Geldoblame struggled out of a self destructing Tarazed, barley making it out in time. He crash landed somewhere in Alfard where all the leaders and possible candidates for emperor were now dead including Baelheit, the prince, Shanath, and Geldoblame's former master, Questor Verus. Upon his return, Geldoblame was a changed man, bitter and angry, but the empire was overjoyed to see him alive. As he was the only person left with knowledge on how to run the empire, Geldoblame was made emperor immediately, much to his surprise and delight. With the realization that he had outlived all his rivals and even his betrayer and became the most powerful man in Alfard after everything that transpired, Geldoblame became drunk with power and began laughing heinously. Having realized that he was played for as a fool by Verus, Geldoblame's aspirations quickly transitioned back to his original plans; to obtain complete authority in a bid for conquest and wealth. With his ambitions the only thing left, Geldoblame implemented plans that he had formulated years before meeting Verus to obtain the End Magnus. Now in complete control and power, Geldoblame's first orders to the Alfrad senate were to bring him Georg and start preparations and operations to find the five End Magnus pieces hidden throughout the continents. Geldoblame's new lust for power and conquest would lead Alfard to a prosperous age, but would also take countless lives and lead to a war that will threaten the fate of the entire world and every person within it. Emperor Geldoblame As soon as he became emperor and obtained every benefit that the title provided, Geldoblame went from an honest and generous man to a vile, greedy, and power hungry villain who couldn't have cared less for the lives of others. Verus's betrayal against him caused Geldoblame to develop a heart of darkness even more evil than Verus' with no love for anybody or anything other than power, authority, and control. Geldoblame completely reorganized the empire, utilizing all forms of new technological advancements to restructure the army, and used harsh punishments and fear to exert his control and authority over his people. Under his leadership, Alfard became a ruthless dictatorship that cared very little for the welfare of other nations and viewed them as inferior. Keeping up with Baelheit's legacy of machina, Geldoblame used it as the focal point of the empire and all vestiges of plant life were removed while he perfected his nation. He had Greater Mintaka and Verus's former residence completely demolished and torn down and used the space to construct a huge addition to the imperial fortress, now ten times the size where Geldoblame ruled in comfort and luxury. Removing all signs of prior ruler-ship, Geldoblame also had Baelheit's quarters torn down and replaced with various shops and houses. He appointed new and hand picked generals and commanders to lead his armies, disposing of all the previous ones who served Olgan and Baelheit. Implementing numerous operations and plans, something he learned to do exceptionally well from studying under Verus, Geldoblame also sent several imperial soldiers to talk with Georg quite frequently about his inventions and experiments. When Geldoblame observed all their findings in such discussions, he knew that Georg was the perfect candidate needed to perfect his military technology. When Georg was abducted and brought before him as ordered, Geldoblame charged him with the task of creating new mechanical weapons and machina robots, giving him various forms of machina to use as a guide. He also abducted and enlisted Georg's friend, Doctor Larikush, to aid as well and the pair soon succeeded in creating incredible new weapons and even a flying fortress, known as the Goldoba, which Geldoblame quickly used to seize control of numerous lands and mass murder countless populaces into compliance as he tightened his rule. Geldoblame's military armies soon became the most technologically advanced and well equip in the entire world, becoming the dominant power throughout the continents. As Geldoblame gained further power and control, he dissolved the Dark Service, previously a secret organization for Baelheit until Geldoblame himself incited a paramachina rebellion that took the lives of hundreds of it's officers. In it's place, Geldoblame created the Mad Wolf Unit, which were charged with the most heinous orders, including the murders of children, the destruction of villages and towns, and numerous criminal activities. While forming this sinister unit, Geldoblame was brought a small girl found in the former Dark Service HQ named Savyna, whom he soon had trained to become one of the leaders of the unit. He also enlisted Giacomo, a Dark Service solider with startling potential and Georg's own son. Giacomo soon proved to be the most skilled and loyal soldier in Geldoblame's army, eventually becoming his right hand man and aid. As he perfected his nation, Geldoblame poured many of his resources into obtaining the five End Magnus pieces so that he may use their incredible powers to obtain the abilities of Malpercio and open up a dimensional rift of monsters to command so that he can restructure the entire world and bring it under his complete control. He grew to be adored by the people of Alfard and often held great ceremonies and celebrations in which he would gain their undivided support in his quest to conquer and control all the other nations, diluting his own people into believing that all nations aside from Alfard were controlled by worthless inferiors with low intellectual capabilities and needed to be governed by him in order to survive and flourish. As the new leader of Alfard he also gained the acquaintance of the leaders of the other nations, despite his genuine hatred and disgust towards them, to keep up a favorable reputation amongst them and gain additional power and support. The Quest for Immortality As Geldoblame continued on with his plans, he next gave Georg and Larikush the task of unlocking the secrets of life itself as he also desired immortality. He longed for a release from the mortal coil and so he wanted Georg to make a child created from pure Magnus, whose essence would help him achieve these goals. In order to create such a being, Geldoblame had them use the power of the End Magnus itself from the Lava Caves in Azha. While the End Magnus itself was locked away within the bowels of the caves, some of it's energies emanated from the caves and could be utilized. He used Giacomo, who sought power for himself as well, to test out the potential of the experiments to insure that their are no complications or threats to himself when he tried the experiments on himself to obtain immortality. To further aid in the research, Geldoblame gave Georg Ayme and Folon, two orphans from Azha, to use as guinea pigs for his experiments. Geldoblame had Ayme, Folon, and Giacamo absorb some of the power of the End Magnus in order to test it's potential. The experiments were horrendous and torturous, resulting in Folon and Amye developing raw hatred and anger towards George as they were only small children at the time. Giacomo on the other hand, who desired to obtain great power at any cost to become the strongest soldier in the Imperial Army and the world, marveled at the experiments. At first Georg managed to create a life form from a heart flask, but Geldoblame viewed him as a failure as he had too many similarities to that of a regular human being and named him Kalas, a word which means "raven" in a long, forgotten language. Geldoblame ordered Georg to destroy Kalas and create a more stable and suitable experiment to use as a guide to discover immortality. George, however, grew fond of Kalas and refused to hurt him, but did succeed in perfecting his techniques and Fee was born, the true divine child and magnus of life. Still, there some complications in the experiments and Geldoblame ordered George and Larikush to rectify all possible problems before going further, again instructing them to destroy Kalas, already infuriated that they had not done so already. While it seemed that Geldoblame would soon obtain the immortal powers he longed for and gain further knowledge into the workings of the End Magnus, Georg, Larikush, and their experiments known as Kalas and Fee were seemingly killed in a blazing inferno. However, the reality was that Georg and Larikush grew disgusted of Geldoblame and his vile ambitions and staged the fire to fake theirs, Kalas, and Fee's deaths so that they may escape to Mira and live in peace. Larikush would soon part with the trio and established a residence in Sadal Suud to continue in his medical duties without the Empire using them for conquest again. With his plans for immortality shattered, Geldoblame still made use of the fruits of Georg's experiments and enlisted both Ayme and Folon into the Imperial Army and placed them under Giacomo's watch, of whom both soon saw as a father figure. The Azha Massacre and Revenge As his grip and tyranny tightened, Geldoblame became infuriated with the people of Azha when they opposed the incredibly harsh conditions he placed on them to mine for ore, resulting in many of their deaths. In an eerily sadistic speech, Geldoblame showed his complete disdain for others as he referred to the people of Azha as mindless and worthless slaves who are merely pawns in a game for power and control and would kill every man, woman, and child if it served to benefit him. Ending with stating that the only reason he lets them live is for their use in slavery and mining, he ordered his army to massacre the village, only to be opposed by Lyude, a high ranking imperial officer. Ignoring Lyude's protests, Geldoblame had his army massacre the village, including many of it's children, in his name and torch many of the houses and homes down to "spark a little motivation" and to show them just what it means to invoke Geldoblame's wrath. Over half of the Azha population was killed in the massacre, resulting in countless children being orphans and prevented further rebellion, having scared the remaining citizens into compliance. This event had a lasting impact on Savyna, who began to feel remorse for her actions after murdering a small child in front of her father during the massacre and orphaning countless others. Geldoblame in the meantime was pleased with the outcome and next banished Lyude to Diadem, instead of executing him as he would've preferred due to his family heritage of Alfard honor, for opposing him. This caused endless humiliation for Lyude, ruined his reputation, and caused his own family to despise him and stay loyal to the Emperor. After ruining Lyude's reputation, Geldoblame soon learned from Giacomo that Georg was indeed alive with Kalas and Fee in Mira. Infuriated, Geldoblame sent Giacomo, Ayme, and Savyna to murder all three of them, no longer caring about the potential of Georg's experiments and simply lusted for revenge. They did as was told and set Georg's house on fire as Ayme shot both Kalas and Fee fatally. Instead of killing Georg however, Giacomo tried to bargain with him in an attempt to convince him to come back with him to continue his research, still desiring to obtain the divine child for himself. Georg refused and stepped into the flames of his house, knowing that it would be better for the world if he died and his mind would never be used for evil purposes again. However, Kalas was able to live on as Fee passed his magnus of life on to him when died from his wounds. This event would also be last straw for Savyna, having had enough of killing so many people simply because it was the whim of Geldoblame. With the deaths of Georg and Fee, Geldoblame gave his full attention and focus on his plans to obtain all five End Magnus. While the emperor worked on his plans to find the End Magnus, he received a visit from a peculiar girl named Melodia, who gave him an ancient artifact known as the Earth Sphere. According to legend, this artifact was what sealed away each End Magnus in the continents and could also unseal it. With this, Geldoblame enlisted Melodia's help, unaware that she was being controlled by Malpercio himself in his own bid for power and conquest. The Hunt for the End Magnus With the deaths of Georg and Fee and his new-found help in the form of Melodia and the Earth Sphere, Geldoblame focused entirely on his plans to obtain all the End Magnus pieces. A new servant girl was sent to him by the name of Xelha whom he paid no mind and continued to plot to resurrect Malpercio and obtain his power. Unfortunately for Geldoblame, the Earth Sphere was stolen by that same servant girl he underestimated, who later turned out to be the Ice Queen of Wazn who was simply posing as a servant to gain inside information on Geldoblame's plans. With the Earth Sphere, Xelha fled to Sadal Suud, as she overheard Geldoblame mentioning one of the End Magnus being situated there. In response, Geldoblame dispatched Giacomo and the Goldoba to bring it back and to gather the End Magnus on Sadal Suud as well. At the same time, he deployed a unit of imperial soldiers to Diadem to declare war on the nation and slaughter the entire Diadem Army and demolish the castle and city. Knowing that Diadem would serve as an obstacle in his plans, he places Ayme in charge of the invasion, tasking her with personally assassinating King Ladekahn, a possible obstacle in Geldoblame's plans, and stealing the End Magnus situated in the continent. In the meantime, as Giacomo pursued Xelha and Ayme led the operation in Diadem, Geldoblame took a trip to Anuenue where he was a personal guest of Queen Corelia, taking Folon with him as his bodyguard. There, he studied the magical barrier around the continent to see if there were any weaknesses for frontal assaults so that he may lead an attack to obtain the End Magnus there. Meanwhile, Giacomo had succeeded in collecting the End Magnus on Sadal Suud while Ayme obtained the End Magnus on Diadem through manipulation and mind control on Lyude. However, Giacomo failed to obtain the Earth Sphere and Ayme failed to assassinate King Ladekahn, despite the imperial army wiping out a large amount of Diadem's army. Despite this, Geldoblame's plans were progressing smoothly as he claimed that his reason for visiting Anuenue was to simply take a vacation from his dueling duties. However, he was called upon his visit and instigated in an End Magnus conspiracy by Kalas, Xelha, Gilbari, and Lyude. While shocked to see Kalas alive, he stated down each of them in turn and denied the allegations. Learning that the magical barrier around Anuenue was invulnerable to outside attacks, Geldoblame then sent Folon to slaughter the trouble makers as he returned to his empire, where he waited patiently for everything to fall into place. While Folon set up a cunning trap to kill the enemies of the empire, he failed to finish them off due to the interference of Savyna, who decided to help the heroes to heal her sorrow over the horrible crimes she committed at Geldoblame's behest. With Kalas and his friends still on the loose, Geldoblame placed them on the Empire's wanted list, instructing all of Alfard to keep their eyes open and instructed his army to kill them all on sight. Once he had two of the End Magnus pieces, Geldoblame sent Giacomo, Ayme, and Folon to Mira to obtain the third, counting on Melodia to also assist them. He even used a fake kidnapping of Melodia in his bid for power, where Melodia secretly passed the third End Magnus she obtained through Kalas to Giacomo who soon gave it to Geldoblame. Giacomo soon succeeded in stealing the fourth End Magnus on Mira, while Amye stole the Earth Sphere from Xelha, giving Geldoblame everything he needed to complete his plans. Once Geldoblame obtained four of the End Magnus and the Earth Sphere, he marched with his troops into the caves of Azha where he had them kill the Lord of the Lava Caves. To take care of Kalas and his friends in the meantime, Geldoblame lured them to the Goldoba, where they thought Geldoblame was residing, and placed Giacomo, Ayme, and Folon in charge of ending their lives. However, Kalas and the others were able to defeat them and the Goldoba crashed into the Azha mountains, where it was completely destroyed. Not caring for the losses his army suffered and suspecting Giacomo and the others have failed him yet again, Geldoblame used the Earth Sphere to unseal the last End Magnus and discarded the artifact in the caves as he now finally had all five End Magnus in his possession. Betrayal and Rebirth With his prize before him he ignored the timely arrival of Kalas and friends and bathed in the power of all five End Magnus and was reborn in a grotesque yet powerful form that reflected his heart of greed and darkness. With all the End Magnus gathered, the barrier between dimensions was ripped open and the demonic resting place of Malpercio and the Dark Brethren known as Cor Hydrae appeared, unleashing an army of demons and monsters which began to attack the continents. Geldoblame's troops fled from him and he engaged Kalas and his friends, confident that his new-found power would insure his victory and he would be able to conquer the entire world. Upon his defeat however he lost control of his body due to Malpercio overtaking him, much to his surprise. It was then that Melodia revealed herself along with Fadroh and revealed that he had simply been a pawn and had been lied to again just as he had been twenty years before by Verus. Humiliated and broken yet again, he was then gunned down by his troops on orders from general Fadroh who now served Melodia. He fell back into the lava of the caves and was presumed dead as Melodia seized control of the empire, reduced it to rubble, and unleashed Malperico onto the world. Later after this event however, Malpercio is destroyed, the taint clouds dissolve, all the continents fall back into place on the flourished earth, and the Alfard empire finally saw the ignorance of its ways and became good acquaintances with the other continents, offering help and support. However, Geldoblame had a strong will and the amounts of the End Magnus left in his body left him alive. Claiming the new untainted earth as his own, Geldoblame made one last attempt to kill Kalas and Xelha. He is revealed as a disembodied being floating in the air around Kalas and Xelha while they were in Moonguile forest. Now utterly and completely insane and diluted, Geldoblame planned to massacre everyone on the planet and reshape it into his image. He showed even more power than before, subduing the three witches and emerging with the very earth to form a semblance of his head where he shot lasers from his eyes and controlled the earth. Geldoblame was defeated yet again and evaporated into the air and faded out of existence as he screamed one last painful scream, finally ending the murderous reign of terror he had instigated for the past two decades. However, this battle would claim one last victim, Xelha, who succumbed to death, releasing the ocean that was sealed within her and cultivating the earth once more into a paradise. Xelha is eventually able to return, ending Geldoblame's vile plans along with every other villain within the Baten Kaitos Series. Personality When Geldoblame is first shown in Baten Kaitos Origins, he is a polite, well mannered, and well meaning man whose only one true fault was his obsession with Quaster Verus. It was this obsession that brought out the inner demons of Geldoblame's heart, not only serving as his motivation to incite a paramachina rebellion that murdered hundreds of people, but also caused him to break into insanity when he learned that Verus never saw him as anything more than a pawn. When Geldoblame learned that the man he respected, served, looked up to most of his life, and possibly loved was nothing more than a power hungry villain who saw him as an old toy that would soon break, Geldoblame lost all his respectable traits and becomes one of the most heinous and violent villains in the Baten Kaitos series. With a scarred heart and his new position as Emperor, Geldoblame lost all compassion for everybody and anything, seeing everyone as inferiors and that the entire world needs to be put under his control. His immense lust for power and control turned the empire into an even more ruthless dictatorship that utilized fear to control it's populace and thrived on war to expand it's rule. Geldoblame showed his immense disregard for human life by taking the lives of men, women, and children, forced two small orphans to be used in torturous experiments, and destroyed numerous towns and settlements in his quest for power. Geldoblame is also shown to be very dramatized by past events in his life. His room is decorated with hearts, pink wallpaper, and children toys, including a rubber duck, along with feminine clothing. This hints at a truly disturbed and scarred personality and may also further hint that Geldoblame may be truly warped and utterly insane, haunted by the last words his former mentor and role model said to him before being killed himself. Geldoblame, while highly sadistic and ruthless, is also shown to be immensely cunning and a brilliant strategist. These traits make him even more dangerous and fearful as he manages to always stay one step ahead of his enemies, something he may have learned from Verus, and come close to victory. Geldoblame's arrogance and overconfidence is what ultimately sealed his fate as he was betrayed yet again by Melodia, whom he never thought would betray him. His lust for power came back to him two fold when the power of Malperico was too much for him, underestimating just what would happen if he released such a demon into the world. Overall, Geldoblame can be seen at one point as a tragic villain, but soon becomes one the most evil men in Baten Kaitos. While a certifiable genius, Geldoblame was also very psychotic, power hungry, violent, sadistic, and disturbed. His decent into madness and ultimate demise came about from the same mistake, his inability to see that there will always be someone around him who is not truly loyal to him, especially those he looks up to the most or help him the most. Boss Fight Geldoblame Boss Battle Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Leaders